


Carmine Tongue

by mindknives



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, F/M, Oral Sex, oh dear lord what have i done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindknives/pseuds/mindknives
Summary: fun fact: orgasms can help relieve menstrual cramps!you're absolutely horrified that your creepy boyfriend michael myers tries to initiate sex while you're on your period, but thankfully he's into blood.(this is literally a weird idea that popped into my head and my body would not rest until it was complete. please forgive me.)





	Carmine Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> michael is kind of ooc in this fic, he's much more... gentle and sweet. i was hoping to write-in some bloody intercourse but for now i'm satisfied with this. might write a sequel chapter where that happens :D

The eager probing of Michael’s fingers distracted you from your book. He traced his calloused fingertips against your clothed thighs, small intricate strokes against the sweatpants you were wearing. You tried not to give him a reaction, Michael’s goal was to get a peep or squirm out of you, you didn’t want to fall into his trap. You laid along the couch with your back against the armrest. Michael was squished against you and the back of the couch, lazily stroking your legs while his other hand gently played with your hair.

“Sorry Michael, I just don’t feel like it tonight.”

That was only a partial lie; the truth was you were on your period. Your body was aching for affection, for Michael’s touch and heat against yours… but having your special bloom bloodied seemed like a buzzkill. Michael tilted his head slightly, he wasn’t wearing his signature mask so his brown locks swayed along with his body movement. His icy stare focused on your figure, taking in your body and its shape. It was growing more difficult to ignore his staring, and his small touches. Michael wouldn’t take no for an answer, he always got what he wanted, he would chase his prey and always get his final kill... it was no different in your relationship, especially when it came to intimacy. It wasn’t as if he forced you into anything, he was just very persuasive in his silent ways. Always touching you, studying your small squirms, making you feel like he was the only one you craved. You smiled a bit, thinking of how much Michael wanted you...  
Your mood was soured instantly as Michael dips his hand down the front of your sweatpants and panties, his fingers diving between your delicate folds.

“MICHAEL-!”

You instinctively clamped your legs together, trapping his hand between your legs and against your heat. You felt your entire face go red as you realized the weight of the situation, but oh good Lord his warm hand against you felt amazing…  
Michael smirked, gently moving his fingers between your folds, noting how wet you were. You let out a small moan which was hushed as he pulled his hand from your sweatpants: crimson red liquid stained his hand, his fingers darkened from the blood. Your body felt hot and tense, your stomach tangled in knots. Jesus, if only he didn’t shove his hand down your pants.

“Jesus Michael, that’s why I didn’t want to do anything! I’m on my period!” you instinctively pulled your knees against yourself, trying to make yourself smaller and more compact against the armrest of the couch. This had to be the most embarrassing thing you’ve ever been through, it made you want to shrivel up and disappear.  
Michael stared down at his fingers, tilting his head gently, carefully examining them. He then dips one of his fingers into his mouth, his tongue licking the blood from his index finger. You froze in horror.  
What. The. Actual. Fuck.

You continued to stare as Michael cleans the blood off of his hands like a hungry beast. His soft tongue slipping between his fingers, meticulously sucking the red liquid off of them, some blood was coating his lips.  
“Jesus fucking Christ..” you couldn’t look away, it was too enticing to look away from. It may be the heightened hormones in your system taking control, but you have never felt more aroused than you did now. Watching Michael take your liquids like it was the only thing he ever knew… something that you thought was disgusting Michael was eagerly lapping up… it sent a shiver down your spine, and made your entire body go fuzzy. 

Michael looks back to you, his fingers wet and his lips had a tint of red against them. He tilts his head again, almost asking why you were bleeding down there.  
“Uh- it’s… called a period.” you began to feel flush having to explain what a period was to your mute and blood hungry boyfriend. He tilts his head again, his eyes focused on your lower half, as if to check if you were visibly bleeding from your delicate center.

“Basically once a month I bleed from… there. It lasts a week or so, and it’s kind of painful because it gives me major cramps. And my… boobs get really sore. So does my back.”  
Oh dear God, you would openly accept death at this very moment just to get yourself out of this awkward situation.  
His eyes softened a bit at hearing you complain of feeling sore. He gently takes his clean hand and brushes it against your hair, gazing down at you in an attempt to ask if you were okay.

“Yeah- I’m fine! I’m not actually hurt, it’s just my body doing its own thing. It’s just, really gross ya know? And it makes me feel disgusting and horrible.” you let a small chuckle out to try to diffuse the situation, but you still felt your body growing hotter. Michael was staring down at you, his hands danced against your hips, threatening to tug at your sweatpants. You squirm underneath him and his touch, a small moan escapes your lips. With utmost care, Michael’s fingers curl around the waistband of your sweatpants and start to tug them down, you hesitantly lift your legs up. As Michael looks at your panties he notices a pair of white flaps on the outside of them, you feel your body grow tense and hot again. He tilts his head again, looking up at you.  
“That’s… my pad. It helps catch the blood…” you could barely look at him, this was becoming way too embarrassing. You couldn’t believe he was actually looking at your intimates while you were bleeding and wearing a thick pad. You shouldn’t expect anything normal when it comes to Michael…  
Once again Michael’s fingers dance against your hips, a small giggle bubbles out of your chest. He smiles before gently tugging off your panties, gently placing them down onto the ground before taking in the sight in front of him. You were lying there in front of him, knees bent and your delicate bloom in all its glory… bloodied and exposed to him. You squirmed in embarrassment, Michael’s hungry eyes bore into you. 

“Michael, we should probably grab a towel in case I get the couch dirty-“  
Your words caught in your throat when you felt Michael’s hand graze your heat once again. His rough fingers intricately threaded through your folds, his thumb gently rubbing your sensitive nub. Your back arched and small moans escaped your mouth. Your body was much more sensitive than usual, riptides of pleasure flowing through you. Michael loved to see you this powerless under him, his total control over your body and mind with just a single touch. Eagerly he leans down against your heat, his mouth invading your crimson-bleached bloom. 

“A-ah! Ohh fuck, Michael-“ a flood of moans and sighs stream from your mouth, your head thrown back in pure ecstasy. Michael got to work, his tongue plunging into you and lapping up your bloodied fluids. His thumb continued to circle your clitoris in a very gentle rhythm. You couldn’t hold back your moans of pleasure as well as how your hips were bucking against his face. Your hands began to brush through Michael’s hair, tangling your fingers against his chocolate locks.  
“Don’t stop… it feels so good-“ 

He began to work on your bloodied cunt a bit faster, soaking up the taste of your blood on his soft tongue. You felt your wave of pleasure come closer, pressuring to explode at any moment. You gently clenched your thighs around Michael’s head, your moans growing louder and his tongue moves faster inside of you.  
“Michael- I’m gonna cum! I can’t help it-!“  
You felt your body tense up and your orgasm ride through your entire body, shuddering your lovers name as his tongue continues to probe you. It felt as if the world had stopped turning, that time itself had stopped. You were in absolute bliss, your hypersensitive body couldn’t take much more before it would threaten to collapse. As your post-orgasm dies down, Michael pulls away and sits up above you. You couldn’t help but laugh as you saw Michael’s mouth covered in your blood. He tilts his head slightly and gives you a smile of his own, he pushes some strands of hair behind his ears. You could feel your face burning, your mind flooding with how much you loved Michael. He was weird, he wouldn’t talk… at least not with words. He was murderous, twisted, destructive. He was all yours, each and every part of him. 

“I can’t believe you actually did that…”  
He stared at you, tilting his head with a blank look, as if to ask ‘what would you expect from me?’.  
That earned a laugh from you, even when he wasn’t trying to be Michael could be hilarious. His face softens, a smile plastered on his face. You couldn’t help but smile back at him.  
“You’re so weird… but I guess that’s what makes things so interesting.” you gently cooed at him before laying yourself back down, your body aching for his delicate tongue inside of you once again. You didn’t care if the couch beneath you was going to stain, at least now you had someone who would take care of you even when you’re bloodied and gross. You slowly opened your legs before him, his eyes wandering down to your hot center. He licked his lips at the sight.  
There was no guessing how long you two would keep this up, but if Michael was willing to do such a task for you… you were going to milk it for all it’s worth.


End file.
